


Allston Christmas 奥斯顿圣诞节

by hollisonya



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollisonya/pseuds/hollisonya
Summary: Peter要去MIT，搬宿舍的故事小虫无比嫌弃老父亲老铁及老父亲的老铁的故事





	Allston Christmas 奥斯顿圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Allston Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753285) by [Gruoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruoch/pseuds/Gruoch). 



> 这是原作Allston Christmas by:Gruoch 的中文翻译  
> 本人第一次翻译n第一次发文  
> 有错误请大家评论指正  
> 多多包涵orz

"你们不必这么做,"Peter说,他坐在卡车的中间座位上,汗水从背上滚下来。他们租来的卡车空调坏了,即使打开所有窗户也很热。"说真的，我可以自己搬家。

“我们想这样做,"Tony回答,一边朝前面一辆保险杠上贴着"哈佛妈妈"贴纸的小货车按着喇叭,试图切入她的车道。"这就像漫游在记忆的小径上。一种怀旧,很有趣。对吧？Rhodey？

"绝对"Rhodey咬牙赞同,带着被判绞刑犯人走向刑场的热情——作为一个在过去五个小时困在闷热驾驶室的人。"虽然我仍然不明白你干嘛不直接找人把家具运到公寓？”

"这会是一次我们彼此联结的经历,"Tony坚持。

Rhodey翻了个白眼"绝代艳后曾经假装自己是一个奶妈。而你现在，扮演一个中年爸爸。

"我是一个中年爸爸。

"你知道我的意思,"Rhodey说。"一个普通中年爸爸。这就是为什么你坚持要开辆卡车,即使你根本不会开！”

"哦,你认为你会开吗？

"嗯。不管怎样,"Peter在中间绝望的说。"我真的很感激，我猜。

他俯身向前,试图把汗衫从满头大汗的背上剥开,用棒球帽不停的扇风。这是一顶全新的帽子和一件全新的衬衫,上面都印有MIT,这是Tony前一天晚上给他的。Rhodey和Tony也穿着完全相同的汗衫,因为Tony发现统一的家庭服装非常有趣——或者至少,他觉得能让Peter尴尬这件事情非常有趣。

Tony把一个水瓶塞进Peter手里。"保持水分,小伙子。一会重物都要你搬，我和Rhodey都已经老了,没用了。你得善待老年人。

"只是他。我仍然可以六分钟跑一英里,"Rhodey说。

"等你一会在九十度高温下把冰箱搬上楼梯,你爱怎么吹怎么吹。

"Tony,我保证你会是第一个开始抱怨的人。你从来没自己搬过家

"你再说一遍？MIT时候,咱俩搬进校外公寓的时候我没帮忙吗,"Tony抗议道,再次趴在卡车的喇叭上。

Rhodey摇头。"NO，你没有。你许诺我和几个帮手只要帮你搬家就想喝多少啤酒买多少啤酒。然后,在我们做苦力的时候你自己喝了其中的一大半，最后成功吐在了我妈给咱俩买的新沙发上。

Tony质疑"我完全不记得

"你当然不记得，你完全昏迷了一天。信我,你会在中午之前雇一帮专业搬家的。

"我可以搬重物,绝对没问题,"Peter在他们进入下一轮争执中插话。"下个路口左拐，公寓在那条街上。

Tony转弯,跟在已有的一列卡车队伍的后面。

在他们经过脏床垫、破烂家具组成的堆在人行道得小塔时Rhodey吹了声口哨。"看起来就像...世界末日。

"我记得咱们那会没这么乱"Tony皱着眉头。

Rhodey嘲笑道。"你能记得咱们那会就有鬼···"

"这是那栋，蓝色门廊。”Peter钻进他们俩中间指着房子。

"那是你要住的地方吗？”Tony问道,看着那间衰败的房子,露出好像惊恐的表情。"这地方看起来就好像有尸体埋在地下室里，这就是栋危楼。

Peter翻了一眼。"它很好，别拿你习惯的东海岸顶层公寓比

"说真的,你住在这，我肯定寝食难安,"Tony说,卡车慢慢地通过车群和人群。"Peter,如果你让我帮你付房租,我可以帮你在校园附近的Kendall广场找到一个不错的小地方。

"我不想你帮我。我想尽可能的拥有正常的大学经历,好吗？这就是普通大学生的生活。

"我假设你指的是冰毒成瘾者和人贩子的生活。

"Tony,离他远点,"Rhodey说,"他学会自立是件好事。"他拍了拍Peter的肩膀。"我为你感到骄傲,Peter。这是你第一个公寓，你的一小步。

"谢谢。希望这能减轻我的生活压力,"Peter说。"如果我需要在夜晚试图带着枪伤或是这一类偷偷溜回宿舍的话，就太糟糕了。

Tony差点追尾"你什么时候带着枪伤溜回去？"

"我-从来没有。这只是一个假设,"Peter很快地说。"人们已经意识到蜘蛛侠是波士顿地区一所学校的学生了——我的意思是,如果我不必和其他三十个人住在一起时,保密整个蜘蛛侠的事情会更容易，就这样。

Tony认真的凝视着他。"如果你骗我..."

"你放过他吧，哥们"Rhodey乞求道。"赶紧找个地方停车，让我离开这辆卡车。

"我们待会聊,你我,"Tony威胁地告诉Peter,然后马上兴奋起来。"嘿,这是我们的幸运日——在你的连环杀手家门前有一个空地。

"我买了一个在街区尽头停车位的许可证"Peter说"内德应该已经挂了标志，咱们停在那吧

"这个车位就在房子旁边,而且这些混蛋都没在意停车许可证。我保证已经有人停在你的位置了,"Tony说着解开安全带,以便倒车

"你会被贴条的"

"谁在乎？

Peter发出厌恶的噪音。"我猜这个地球上百分之九十九不像你这么有钱的人

Tony拍了拍他的膝盖。"好的一面是百分之一正在给你当司机 

"OK，先放下阶级斗争——这是一辆10英尺长的卡车,"Rhodey说。"别人没在这个空位停卡车是有原因的

"对,因为他们驾驶技术怂且菜,"Tony回答，他俯身越过Peter和Rhodey打开乘客门。"来,Rhodey,你最好了，下去给我指挥一下。

"我告诉你,你这是在浪费时间,"Rhodey叹了口气,但他还是从卡车里出来,站在路边。

"接下来,小子,我要用我的侧位停车技巧闪瞎你的眼,"Tony告诉Peter,一边把车停在空地前的车旁边。

Peter怀疑的向窗外望去。"我确信卡车跟保时捷还是略有不同的。

"上帝,你们两个都太多疑了,"Tony抱怨道,挂了倒挡向后。"有点信心。情况如何, papa bear？

"Tony,你进不去的,"Rhodey警告说。

"这话我以前听到过,但很多的润滑油和一点耐心总是成功,"Tony回答,把卡车重新开起来。

"Oh, my god!"Peter呻吟着,用手捂住脸,滑进座位。"请不要在我室友的父母面前说这样的话,好吗？Ned的妈妈就像个铁杆天主教徒,Rahul的父母是来自康涅狄格州的牙医,并且他们住在郊区。  
"什么,牙医在郊区不会有点清闲吗？郊区能有什么病人？

"我不知道。我也不想知道。我只是想让你装成一个正常的,而不是一个富有的老怪胎几个小时。

"天哪,你是我认识的最焦虑的人,"Tony说,重新挂挡,再次尝试停进去。"一点友好的小建议——记住我所说的润滑油和耐心,朋友。有一天真的会帮助到你，你会感谢我的。

"OH, MY GOD!!"Peter又呻吟着,进一步沉入座位。"杀了我吧。这就是一个错误。

"Tony,认真的,"Rhodey从人行道上喊道。"你的空间感在你的晚年消退了吗？空间感告诉我你至少需要三英尺的余地把这辆卡车调整进去,而不会撞到任何东西。

"我的空间感无可挑剔,谢谢。它告诉我,我有足够的空间来调整这个卡车。我们只是要有一点创造力。”Tony轻推Peter。"好吧,帮帮我，你可以搬动这辆车,对吧？

"我的意思是,是的,我可以,但是··

"那快,出去把它抬进停车位。

Peter盯着Tony,就像Tony又长出一个脑袋。"你想让我干嘛！？

"我想让你完成你惊人的壮举之一,举起卡车,把它放在那个停车位。

Peter从Tony望向在人行道上来往的人群。"你疯了吗？我不能在这里抬起一辆卡车我会被发现的，我不会因为你拒绝把车停在远一点的停车位而暴露我的身份。

Tony轻蔑地挥手。"如果你快速举起保险杠把它搬进去，没有人会注意到。Come on现在不是距离问题,而是原则问题。我不能让Rhodey认为他是对的。"

“我就知道我应该一个人搬家,"Peter喃喃地说。

"嘿,还有一件事,"Tony说,他戴上自己的MIT棒球帽。"我的伪装如何？我看起来像一个普通的中年爸爸吗？也许是一个来自康涅狄格州郊区的牙医？”

Peter看着他。"你看起来像Tony stark戴着一顶棒球帽和留了一周的大胡子。

Tony啧啧。"你只是太熟悉我的素颜。他们习惯于在电视上看到的我，一磅的化妆品和阿玛尼西装,我会融入的。”他打开他的门，走下卡车“行了，kid，去证实我的英明”

"昂~"Peter回答,滑过座位,从卡车上跳下来。

"我永远都不会变老"Tony走过去站在Rhodey旁边说。"看看他——就像一只拥有大猩猩力量的小博美。

"我听到了,"Peter说,抬起卡车的后保险杠,把它转移到路边,然后做去车头做了同样的事。

"看到了吗？Tony自鸣得意地说,胳膊肘怼着Rhodey。"这卡车能进去，就像我说的。

"好吧,天才先生。现在请讲解一下,你将如何把家具从后面弄出来"Rhodey说,指着停在离卡车后保险杠几英寸远的汽车。

Tony看着那辆车,揉着下巴。然后他转向Peter。"好吧,现在把车再移出来。  
*********

"这真的就是个错误,"Peter说,低头任命。

"这是个错误,"彼得在一个小时后又说,他和托尼正在试图把衣柜搬上楼梯,他用一只手撑着,这样他就可以用另一只手擦去流到眼睛上的汗水。楼梯间狭窄而闷热,散发着浓烈的猫尿味,并且···他们被卡在这了,就在他们卸下家具目的地之前，楼梯突然尖锐的拐了一个九十度的弯，像是要被困在这一辈子。

"你是对的，我们的操作有问题,"托尼从梳妆台的另一边说,用肩膀擦了擦脸上的汗。"我们现在这样永远没法放下它。让我们试着用另一种方式——别,慢点保持水平，用你的腿支着,否则你会伤到你自己。

"斯塔克先生,我可以掰弯一辆校车，我没问题,"彼得不耐烦地说。"我担心的是你。

"什么？你以为我会因为搬个衣柜就晕倒吗？我没老！

"不,但是我们已经被困在这个楼梯间大约半小时了,而且这热的像是有两百万度,我真的很爱你,斯塔克先生,我真爱你,"彼得说,他有点破音,"但是,如果我们在接下来的两分钟内还没有把这东西弄上楼来,认真地，我想杀了你！”

"OK,放松今天没人需要去死,"Tony安慰。"我知道刚开始有一些错误,这是我的错,我可以承认,但我现在已经搞清楚了,我保证。这是一个数学问题,真的,咱俩都擅长数学。我们只需要把这个衣柜倾斜一点，来，三十度角倾斜,兄弟。就是这样，向着斜上方。

他们挪动了几步,衣柜刮掉天花板上的一些油漆,然后又一次卡在了墙里。

"好吧,二十五度,"Tony修正道。他看着衣柜顶头的Peter。"你都没把重量分给我？对于一个实木衣柜来说这太轻了。

Peter摇摇头,抿紧嘴。"No，我担心你受伤。

"你刚才说你要杀了我,但现在居然担心我肌肉拉伤？现在唯一受伤的是我的尊严。”Tony说"你至少能给我一个我的存在至关重要的错觉吗？你这是在侮辱我,Peter。

“oh, my god!”Peter呻吟道。他调整了一下，让更多的重量落在Tony的一边。“如何?对你来说够重吗?”

“嗯，也许再稍微轻一点。”Tony咬着牙，紧绷着。“我是个老人，并且我的左臂由于神经损伤几乎没有任何力气。”

“好吧，这太荒谬了。”Peter生气地说，把衣柜拉了回去。“让我来扛，好吗?如果你让我自己一个人搬所有的东西，我们早就搬完了。”

“这事不是力气活”Tony说。“这是一个建筑设计的问题，需要周密的计划和技巧。你不能简单粗暴把这个衣柜拖过楼梯间，除非你想把墙壁和衣柜都蹭烂。鉴于这是你唯一一件体面家具，保护好它。”

“好吧，行，但是到目前为止，你的周密的计划和技巧都是垃圾。我不能再这样下去了，我要从外面把它扛上去。”Peter绝望地说。“我可以从后墙爬上去，奈德的房间有一扇阳台门，我把它从哪搬进去。”

“你宝贵的秘密身份呢?一小时前你还在哀嚎呢！”

“我不在乎了，让波士顿每个人都知道我是蜘蛛侠吧，不管怎样，无所谓。在我无法抑制谋杀你的冲动之前，我要把这件事做完，”Peter粗暴地说。

“你需不需要休息一下来点橙汁什么的?”Tony关切地问道。“你现在很暴躁，这是血糖低的症状”

Peter发出一种窒息的声音。

“杀了他吧，孩子，”Rhodey说着走到他们身后，怀里抱着一个箱子。“让我们都脱离苦海。”

“我觉得你真是我好兄弟”Tony向他说道。“绝对的爱和奉献。”

Rhodey不理他，把箱子放在台阶上。“行啦,孩子们。游戏时间结束。Tony，尽量往左边挪。Peter，把你那头抬高6英寸。完美，把柜子顺时针旋转10度左右。现在开始移动。Tony，一边走一边向左移。”

“oh, my god!”当他们终于把衣柜搬到楼梯口拐角处时，Peter松了一口气。“我想我真的要哭了。这是我一生中最幸福的时刻。”

“好了，”Rhodey得意地说。“赶紧搬到卧室后面去。”

“你早怎么不来?”Tony恼怒地问道。“我们差点死在楼道里。”

“我在把小件东西从消防通道搬上来，因为你们两个白痴把楼梯堵住了。”Rhodey回答说，又拿起了箱子。“但是我想在午饭前把这件事做完，所以我才来帮个忙。幸好我们当中有个人知道如何利用麻省理工学院的学位，嗯?”

“作为一个普通的中年父亲，我仍然在角色扮演中，”Tony说，试图为自己辩护。他说:“他没有名牌大学的学位，笨手笨脚的无能只是我表演的一部分。很有说服力，对吧?那孩子很已经相信了，是吗，Peter?”

Peter只是狠狠地瞪了Tony一眼，他的嘴仍然绷得紧紧的，一副不高兴的样子。

Tony向他做手势。“看到了吗?他也入戏了。你看那副表情，跟我老爸惹我生气时我对他说的‘我恨你’时一模一样。”

Rhodey喷鼻。“我不怪他。行了，傻子和二傻子——把那东西放下，我们去拿床垫和床架。”

“我知道你是在故意拖延时间的，”Peter低声对Tony说。“你在阻挠我们。”

“什么?你在说什么?”Tony天真地说。“我为什么要那么做?有哪个头脑正常的人愿意花30分钟被困在一个闷热的楼梯井里，身边有一个巨大的衣柜和一个杀人不要命的小变种人?”

“对了——你就是头脑不正常。你就喜欢这样，这是不正常的。”

“好吧，那么，如果你知道我是故意破坏来拖延时间，你怎么不在楼梯间里说?”Tony问道。

Peter噎了一下。“我不知道，”他不确定地回答。“因为——因为你还挺享受的。”

“我真的觉得你需要点橙汁，”Tony说着，把一只手臂搭在Peter的肩膀上。“你可能有点中暑，让你产生了受迫害的错觉。”

Peter发出了一声长长的痛苦的哀鸣“上帝啊，为什么你老是这样？”  
*********

他们三个人一起努力把床垫和床架搬到了三楼，没有发生任何意外，也没有进一步的谋杀恐吓。他们继续从卡车上搬出更多箱子，但在门厅时遇到了另一场堵塞，一位汗流浃背的学生和他红脸的母亲正试图往公寓一楼狭窄的门框塞进一个大日式床垫。

Peter一如既往的乐于助人，加上刚才被逼着喝的橙汁，他立刻把自己拿着的箱子放在一边去帮忙，抬起那个母亲颤颤巍巍抬着的大床垫的尾端。

于是那个母亲乐得清闲走过去站在Tony和Rhodey旁边，虚弱地用一只手扇着风，看上去如释重负。

“哦，谢天谢地，”当床垫成功地穿过门厅时，她呼出一口气。“我以为我们永远也进不去。你儿子主动帮忙，真是太好了。这么有礼貌的年轻人，现在可不多见。她拍了拍Tony的手臂。“教育的真好，DAD。”

“谢谢。不过不是我的功劳，他本质就这么纯良——他实际上不是我的孩子。我是说，他是跟着我，我们在一起。我把他从街上捡回来的时候，他已经十几岁了。”Tony说。

“哦，”女人说，她的眉头间出现了一道困惑的皱纹。

“我的意思是，我是在街上找到他的，”Tony解释道，与此同时Peter几乎是跳回了门厅，用手疯狂地比着割喉的手势。“在垃圾堆里。他在垃圾中间，不是我。他一个人在城市里游荡，遇到了些麻烦——犯罪之类的——然后我帮他摆脱了困境。然后我们有了个协议，我照顾他，你懂就是提供经济援助之类的，然后他——”

“他是领养的，”Rhodey打断。

女人看了看Tony，又看了看Rhodey，目光在他们配套的MIT衫和棒球帽上游移，脸上露出了理解的神色。

“哦，”她又说了一遍哦，这次听起来松了口气。“嗯，我认为这很好。所有的孩子都应该有一个充满爱的家庭，只要有爱其余的都不重要。”

“是的,没错。很高兴见到你，但我想我们最好在天气变得更热之前赶快把家搬完。”Rhodey说着抓住Tony的胳膊肘，坚定地把他拉走。

“老兄，WTF！你怎么这样！”他们上楼回到公寓，Peter说。“我告诉过你不要表现得怪怪的，而你却恰恰相反!你表现的能有多怪就有多怪。”

“什么?我刚才说了什么奇怪的话?”Tony辩解道。“我只是想解释一下我们是怎么认识的。”

“就说你是家里的朋友之类的，”Peter恳求道。“或者最好，什么也别说。”

“我不是你家的朋友，”Tony把手搭在Rhodey的肩膀上回答。“我是你普通的中年父亲，来自皇后区的Forest Hills，和我严厉但充满爱心的伴侣Jim在这里，要把我们深爱的领养的垃圾仔从卡车里搬进他的新公寓。”

Peter摇了摇头，难以置信地眨着眼睛。“啥?”

“我正在为我的角色编一个背景故事，这样我就不会再像刚才那样毫无准备了，”Tony解释道。他说:“一开始我想当牙医，但是现在我想我应该多向蓝领贴近。你觉得怎么样?”

“我觉得你不光脑袋有问题，”Peter告诉他。“还是施虐倾向。”

“嘿，别跟你爸那样说话，年轻人，小心我揍你屁股，直到你的头发和我的一样白，”Rhodey说。

他转向Tony。“怎么样？我要饰演的是一个退役军人，自律严厉但慈爱的父亲。”

“哦，太棒了，honey，”Tony称赞道。“恐怖与性感的比例恰到好处。”

Peter一只手捂在脸上“好吧，我的噩梦在于你们两不是在表演，是本色出演。”

“耶，放轻松，孩子，这多有趣“Tony道。

“我从凌晨三点就起床了，5个小时挤在一辆闷热的卡车里看你们俩打架。我在100华氏度的高温下挪动了一整条街的汽车、卡车和家具，就为了你能停在你想要的停车位上。”Peter说道，逐渐变得歇斯底里“求求你，Mr. Stark，我求求你——”

有人在他们身后清了清嗓子，他们三个同时转身。

一个穿着MIT衫的女孩站在门口，当她向他们挥手示意时，显得有点不自在。

“嘿。嗯。抱歉打扰了。我要搬进楼下的公寓，我的室友有一架钢琴，她正在尝试把它往上搬。”她说“你们中的谁能帮我们一下吗?”

“我给你一整个人，”Tony说着，抓住Peter的肩膀把他往前推。

女孩怀疑地看着Peter。“嗯,这是一架非常重的钢琴。”

“别让他迷你的身材糊弄了你——他比看上去强壮多了。” Tony向她保证“他也很聪明。你敢信吗?我们在一个垃圾箱里找到了他，而现在他在MIT。”

“哇。”女孩勉强地笑了笑，犹豫了一下。“他只是在开玩笑。”Peter迅速地说，从Tony的手下挪出，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“或者老年痴呆，这很难说。但我可以帮你。不管花多长时间，时间越长越好。”

“太棒了。谢谢。我猜。嗯，这边走，”女孩说着，转身朝楼梯走去。

“别再告诉别人你在垃圾桶里找到我了，”一走到女孩听不见的地方，Peter就对他嘶嘶地说。

“我刚刚为你做了一个美丽的，鼓舞人心的自我介绍给你可爱的邻居。你看到她的麻省理工衫了吗?嗯?不用谢，”Tony说。

“你——”Peter打断了自己的话，发出一种恼怒的声音。“有时候我真希望你当初就让我一个人安静地住在我的垃圾箱里。”

“哦，嘿——你终于进入角色了，”Tony高兴地说。“出门的时候，可别忘了摔门，使劲。我能有幸得到一句“我恨你，爸爸，我希望我从来没有出生过”吗?please”

“No我拒绝取悦你，”Peter一边说，一边离开了，故意轻轻地关上门。

“我有很好的预感。一对金童玉女——他们会相处得很好。”Tony告诉Rhodey。“他们最好以我的名字给他们的长子起名。”

“如果你牵完红线了，过来帮我一起把床装好”Rhodey说道，打开他带到楼上的工具箱翻找出几把扳手。“除非你愿意继续搬箱子?”

“床架第一。我一想到这个孩子不得不睡在乱糟糟地板的床垫上就受不了。老鼠可能会吃了他的脸。”Tony说着，半跪下来，从Rhodey手里夺过一把扳手。

Rhodey喷鼻声。“是的，我相信你完全是出于对孩子的关心才这么做的。这跟你逃避苦活没有任何关系，既然你决定让我们来做苦力。”

“我所做的一切都是为了孩子，”Tony坚持说。“我非常喜欢这些小精灵。但是，是的，这是一个很好的观点——如果我们花时间把这个床架组装起来，也许皮特会在我们自己搬任何重物之前回来，我认为这很划算。”  
**** 

TBC


End file.
